


l o v e [dreamwastaken]

by nemophilante



Category: Dreamwastaken, Minecraft - Fandom, Youtubers, dream - Fandom, mcyt, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FF, Fanfiction, YouTube, dreamxreader, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemophilante/pseuds/nemophilante
Summary: 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦,𝘪 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶started: 8th August 2020finished: 27th October 2020dreamwastaken x fem!reader
Relationships: dreamxreader - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. ↢ part one ↣

𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮

𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗺𝘆  
𝗲 𝘃 𝗲 𝗿 𝘆 𝘁 𝗵 𝗶 𝗻 𝗴


	2. i

he finally had the courage to contact you. he'd been searching your name up for years, looking at your instagram, seeing you so happy. he saw you had a boyfriend. a best friend. a group of friends you'd go places with.

once upon a time,  
it was him you loved.

him you would go on road trips with. he was the one you'd kiss out of excitement.

where did he go wrong? he wanted you. he loved you still. he couldn't stop thinking about you.

he lay in bed at night, imagining what you were doing. he used to stargaze with you — well more so, look at you rather than the night sky.

what else would he have done? you were too beautiful. he couldn't believe you'd ever been his. he couldn't believe he had gotten to hold you, to kiss you.

but look where he was now. alone. consumed with thoughts of you, thoughts that tore him apart.

he clicked on the message option on your profile.

clay: hey, it's clay... do you remember me?

he waited for five minutes, and finally, he saw that you were typing.

you: hey! of course i remember you :)


	3. wanted

clay: i'm doing okay, just seem to be going back in time a lot nowadays.

you: haha tell me about it! i was just thinking of you btw :P

clay smiled hopelessly. you were thinking about him.

clay: so um, how's everything going? how's your family? your friends?

you: everything is going really good! my family and friends are all great!

clay: i'm happy to hear that.

he wanted to ask you about your boyfriend. were you happier with him than you were with clay?

he shook his head. he'd just started talking to you. now wasn't the time to pry. he just wanted you back in his life.

you: what about you? i hope you're doing well :)

clay: yeah sure... everything is going good.

lies.

nothing was good. nothing had ever been good ever since you left.

and that was years ago.

you: aw i'm happy to hear that! okay i gtg my boyfriend's here haha byee <3

clay: bye :)

your boyfriend was there. taking you out on dates the same way he had. drive in movies, stargazing at 2 am, running through flower fields.

you and clay were two teenagers in love. maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

deep down, clay wanted it to be.


	4. you

clay couldn't sleep.

he'd finally started talking to you. he'd found you. he was giddy at the thought of you.

he grabbed his phone and checked your instagram stories and posts. you looked so beautiful, you looked so radiant, so happy.

he wanted your happiness. all he'd ever wanted was you to be happy.

the cost was just that he wouldn't get to be the cause of your smiles, and your laughter.

no longer was he able to wheeze our loud at your jokes, and hold your waist, no longer would he ever see you wear his sweatshirts and hoodies.

he put his phone down and went over to his desk, to play minecraft.

he called his friends george and sapnap.

"hey can you guys play for a bit?" clay asked them before they could shout at him.

george and nick had never heard clay so vulnerable and sad. so they agreed.

clay spent the next few hours playing with his friends, and he never wanted to stop.

because he knew if he did, he would just start thinking about you. and he didn't want that.


	5. to

clay opened up his drawer, and brought out a box. with shaking hands, he took the lid off, and looked at the letters inside.

all written by him, to you.  
but never sent. he was afraid of the emotions he had.

he never showed his face online, and he was always seemingly the happy, outgoing guy, who was ridiculously good at a block game. but really, he just found reasons to be happy, never finding that happiness within himself. when he was with his friends, playing minecraft, he actually loved himself and what he did.

when he was alone, he couldn't even smile. all of his good memories were of you. but you weren't there anymore.

now they were just memories. a 'once upon a time'.


	6. love

_to y/n,_   
  
_hi. it's been a month since our break up. i'm still thinking about you, about everything._   
  
_how you broke up with me that day. how you actually looked so heartbroken. i'd never realised, and i'm sorry._   
  
_i'm sorry i wasn't able to love you the right way, even though loving you was the best thing to ever happen to me. loving you made me love myself._   
  
_i found me when i found you._   
  
_now that you're gone... i don't know what to do. i don't want to depend on you to define myself anymore, but who even am i? i'm certainly not happy or joyful. sullen and depressed maybe._   
  
_i don't blame you for anything. things happen. people leave. hearts get broken._   
  
_it was an honour getting my heart broken by you, love._   
  
_yours always, clay_


	7. me

_to y/n,_

_you are not the villain here. i'm not blaming you for anything. i'm not angry at you for anything._

_i understand why we broke up. and i hate it. i hate the fact that i understand, i hate the fact that you had a valid reason._

_you're just too good for this world, my love. you would never do anything without proper reasoning._

_i love you, y/n._

_i love you_   
_i love you_   
_i love you_   
  
_sometimes i can't breathe at night. i lay in bed, thinking about you, reminiscing everything. i mean.. you're incredible y/n. how could i ever forget you? how could i ever get over you?_

_i'm sorry._   
_i am so sorry that you felt like i didn't love you when loving you was all i did._

_it's tearing me up on the inside that you ever felt that way. i can't believe you didn't feel like i loved you. but can i blame you? no, i guess not._

_i hate that i can't blame you for anything. i don't want to love you anymore. it's breaking me apart._

_i'm sitting here, right now, crying. crying while writing this. when did i become so weak? so vulnerable?_

_remember our star gazing spot? yeah, that's where i am right now. it's where we had our first kiss, our first "i love you"... and our last._

_i hope you're happy._

_yours always,_

_clay_


	8. ↢ part two ↣

𝘺𝘰𝘶

𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗶 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲  
𝗻 𝗼 𝘁 𝗵 𝗶 𝗻 𝗴


	9. all

clay: _good morning!_

y/n: _hello :) how's your morning going so far?_

clay: _going okay haha what about you?_

y/n: _yea um same :)_

you sighed and put your phone down. truth be told, you missed him. a lot.

in the beginning of your relationship everything was great, but he slowly started becoming distant, and started ditching you, and forgetting important dates.

you were slowly getting sick of it, so, for your own mentality, you decided to break it off.

you hated yourself for breaking it off. why hadn't you worked it out? why did you act on your emotions and not your mind?

it was 1:04 am and you were lying down in bed, staring up at the ceiling. every time you closed your eyes, you saw him.

you didn't want to because it just brought everything back.

what made things worse was you were losing feelings for your current boyfriend, so you wouldn't have a distraction either.

everything was a mess, and you were in the middle of it.


End file.
